Friend or Murderer
by SwiftLikeASpoon
Summary: Chuck's old friend calls inviting him to a beach party. But there's something wrong. Is it the fact that his friend just happens to invite him at the same place, and the same time as a murderers party, or is it yet another murder to add to the list.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: _Sadly I don't own Chuck, no matter how many times I will try to call the television companies, not once have they agreed to give me Chuck (I offered them a whole $5, who wouldn't take up that offer?!) so here I am writing my own version of Chuck.**

* * *

The wind was blowing harshly against his cold and pale skin. He put his finger on his tongue and stuck out in the open air for a few seconds, "they're close," he said to his partner who stood shivering by his side. The partner walked slowly over to and small fold out table they have set up and started typing out some things on the laptop computer being careful to not miss one key. The other man looked up as a black jeep pulled up on the dark gravel. He slowly opened the door and walked out of the car over to the 2 partners. "Hey is this where-" BAAAANG! The man who came out of the car fell down blood dripping down his blue suit and tie. The two partners, to their horror, realized there was another man in that car. The expression on that man's face was quite a frightnng look, but he quickly moved himself to the drivers seat and speed off trying to escape a terrible murder. "Let's go," one man said to the other, and they were off chasing after the witness...

* * *

"Bartowski!" Chuck jumped from his comfortable position in his chair at the _nerd herd_ section of the Buy More store. He stood up quickly brushing himself. "Y-yes sir," Chuck looked up at his angry looking face. "The store has been closing at P.m. lately." Chuck raised his eyebrows in a questioning state. "Yes. It has." "Why is that?! People might need to buy something here at Buy More at 10 p.m. and we'll be closed losing money to other stores. Now we don't want that to be happening do we?" He gulped, "no." "Right, so for now on we will be opened 24/7 and you will be working double shifts, maybe even triple. Now go off and tell all the other staff, I expect to see them all here ALL night." Chuck nodded slightly and returned slowly to his white and green desk. 

It was carrying on to about 1 o' clock in the morning when the phone rang. Chuck sat up; half asleep, yawned, and then picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Chuck Bartowski at the Buy More store. How may I help you?" "Yes you may help me. I'm calling in regards of an old friend; he gave me a message to give to you... Dear Chuck," the man said in a more cheery voice, "old pal. I know we've been friends for a while now, but I think it's over. I know you and I've shared a lot of secrets and good times together, but now you must die," Chuck had to grab tightly onto the phone to keep it from falling, he gulped again, "Ha, ha, ha just kidding Chuck. It's me, Kaleb Richards, from high school! Remember? Well I'm just calling to ask you if you'd like to come to a party Friday at five. Some other friends and I found this killer spot at the beach, and there are a lot of hot babes. You should really come; I'd love to catch up with you so I'll pick you up right where you are OK? Hope it's not too early since today is Wednesday, but I sure hope you'll be there. " There was a beep as the telephone call ended.

Chuck took a drink of water from a water bottle on his desk and nearly choked on it. He coughed right when the telephone rang, but when he picked it up he only heard one word, "good."

He was very tired because he was up most of Tuesday night with his sister and Awesome watching movies, it was the annual Family Movie Night and Chuck couldn't miss it.

Chuck ended up falling asleep at the office, not understanding why he was the only one who actually stayed over night. He was still quite tired when he heard a blow horn in his ear. "Hellooooo, Chuck, Chuck-y-wecky. Wakey wakey, it's me Morgan. Wake up… Hello, are you alive," was waving his hand in front of Chuck's face for what seemed an hour before Chuck slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Morgan. "Oh….hi…" Chuck leaned back in his chair and folded his arms after he rubbed his eyes. "Man you were here all night. Didn't you get any sleep," Morgan asked sounding concerned and surprisingly serious. "You missed it! Oh it was a lot of fun," he started to laugh and then talked again, but Chuck didn't hear what he was going to say because he dozed off again. He woke up about a minute later to find Morgan snapping in his face.

"Huh?" Chuck squinted his eyes having trouble focusing on Morgan, he felt completely out of it. Did someone drug him? Nah it's probably just the tiredness making him act like this, he thought to himself. "Hey I almost forgot. Big Mike told me to tell you that you can have today off," Chuck looked up at what Morgan had just said. That would be a first, "but he said you're not getting paid." Chuck shook his head not hearing the rest of what Morgan was saying to him once again as he started towards the door in a sort of trance-like walk. He nearly tripped, but he caught his balance and trembled towards the door. He made it to his car and started the engine. He drove out of the parking lot and into the drive way driving for about 5 minutes. Then out of nowhere a car started speeding down and hit Chuck's car on the side. His car went flying, the glass splintering from all the left side's windows. Chuck's head hit the steering wheel leaving a bright red mark across his head. He couldn't feel his head and he blanked out.

It was all bright and white and it seemed as if he was in the hospital. Chuck found himself in a white hospital gown. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He had a lot of bandages covering his body, but nothing looked to major. He was glad to see that no wires were stuck to him as he walked around. He walked out of the room and into the hall, he saw the door across the room opened and heard a deep breathing sound. He decided to check it out thinking that it might be an old man in need of help. He walked in and saw a man covered in a lot of bandages head to toe. His eyes were closed and he had long, dark black hair put in a ponytail and lying on top of the pillow. His breathing slowed down and Chuck decided he would be ok and started to leave, but not before seeing a piece of paper hidden in the man's long hair. He uneasily pulled it out not sure why he was doing it. It was a picture of a black bolded _x _with 4 dots a little above all the corners. He suddenly flashed and saw a sandy white beach and blood splattered everywhere. A silver pistol turned with the initials T.P. written across the side. A little invitation spread across his eyes which read:

_Topaz Beach_

_Friday _

_3:30_

_Please RSVP by Thursday_

**BE THERE**

The flash ended and Chuck stumbled back. Wait, Kaleb wasn't the murderer was he? He sighed in relief, no it couldn't be it must have been a man with the initials T.P. so it couldn't of been Kaleb…right?

* * *

_Ok I'm sure most of you realized that this is probably rushed. Well I try my hardest not to rush, but it's like my weakness so please deal with me. If you have any comments orquestions feel free to ask and I'd be glad to answer them. THANX FOR REVIEWING!_


	2. Chapter 2

**(yes im writing this for all the stories, but you must know) **

**sooooooo sorry i haven't updated in like FOREVER!! Sorry sorry sorry, so to make up for it I am gonna hold a poll. You can vote for any story (including this one) for me to update! YYA, but sorry it's jsut gonna be one more update for now. Maybe if I have the right influence I'll be encouraged to do more but who knows... Anywayz, I repeat that I'm sorry and please forgive me by voting!**


End file.
